


Good For You

by BubblegumCat



Series: You Are The Music While The Music Lasts [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Porn With Plot, awkwardness with parents, followed by yep smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let me show you how proud I am to be yours<br/>Leave this dress a mess on the floor<br/>And still look good for you, good for you'</p><p> <br/>Marceline gets wrangled into going to a fancy dinner with Bonnibel's stuck up rich rude parents, but it's okay because Bonni has a way of repaying her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

Gotta say, I'm already thinking this is a very very bad idea. Valentines day, actual typical cliché date at a fancy restaurant that serves food I probably won't even be able to pronounce let alone eat, everything outrageously expensive. And to top it all off, her parents are coming. Recipe for fucking disaster. Me? And parents? Yeah, let me tell you, those things don't mix very well. Gay pierced tattooed philosophy student and conservative rich stuck up parents aren't exactly a match made in heaven. 

This whole situation is so far out of my comfort zone I can't even see it. Not even with fucking binoculars. Or a telescope meant for looking at galaxies that are light years away. Not even exaggerating here. I really don’t know how I'm going to survive the night. Bonnibel is gonna have to drag my poor exhausted body home by this dumbass tie. 

I pace back and forth nervously in this stupid suit I bought just for tonight. I feel kinda like its strangling me. Why do suits need so many layers? Bonni picked out the tie, and I guess the red does look good on me, but fuck me if it isn't uncomfortable. I glance at the clock, and yell upstairs "Bonni, where the fuck are you? We're gonna be fucking late, and your parents are gonna fucking hate me, and the whole night is gonna be a fucking disas-" I stop as I turn around and see her standing at the top of the stairs. 

She's wearing this dress, pink of course, but that's where the similarities to her normal clothes end. This dress is a deep pink, very nearly red, and I realise it's the same as my tie. And it's sparkly in this soft subtle way. And skin tight. It hides nothing, even if it doesn't show much skin at all. It creates this gorgeous silhouette of her body. 

Well, I say it doesn’t show much skin, the dress has long sleeves, but her incredible legs are completely on show. They're so long, pale pink skin standing out against the bright pink material that I know must only just cover her ass, and then black heels. Her hair falls in soft curls to frame her face, one section at the front in a sort of french braid plait thing curling around her head just above her ear to keep it away from her face. Glob. I can't stop looking at her. All her curves. She's perfect. Fuck. All I can think is that I wanna touch. All of her. Fuck.

I think I make a noise, something vaguely akin to a groan, but I can't be sure. She laughs. "Watcha looking at?" And then, ugh, she winks. "See something you like?"

I know I groan this time, tilting my head back as she starts coming down the stairs. "How the fuck am I gonna sit through dinner with your parents with you there looking like that?"

She laughs some more as she somehow incredibly gracefully descends the stairs in those ridiculous shoes. "How do you even walk in those things anyway.." I mumble, rubbing the back of my head as she reaches me. I offer her my arm, which she takes, and I grab my keys and wallet off the table with my other hand to shove in my pocket before I open the door for her. 

"Practice. Hey you don't look too bad yourself love." She grins at me, biting her perfect pink tinged bottom lip, eyes lined with thick dark lashes blinking up at me. Fuck. 

"Okay, you’re gonna have to sit next to me and not across from me. Because I'm not sure I'll be able to last even ten minutes without jumping across the table at you."

Her eyes widen slightly and she shakes her head as she takes my hand, leading me towards my shitty beaten up van. "Marcy, come on, it's just a dress and a bit of makeup you dope. I'm still PB, stop being a silly." She lets go of my hand as I open her door for her and she gets in. 

I run my hands through my hair again as I walk around to the drivers side. Fucking hell, for what's possibly the first time in my life I wish I had a nice normal car. We're gonna look like right idiots driving up to the restaurant in this dented old thing, with the paint peeling off and more than a few bits of tape holding it together in places. I open my door, heave myself down in the seat and slam it shut. My fingers drum against the wheel. I'm fucking terrified, and Bonni senses it.

"Marceline. Stop freaking out. It's gonna be fine, they're gonna love you, and we're gonna eat nice food and make nice, if a little boring and uninteresting, conversation. And then we're gonna come home, and you're gonna fuck me."

I choke and whirl around to face her. She's sitting there demurely, hands in her lap, those long legs crossed, eyebrows raised slightly and those full lips turned up in a slight smile. "Christ Bonni. You're killing me here." I shift around in my seat, starting the engine and trying not to show how much this is getting to me. I guess it must not work because she's giggling away deviously next to me. Fucking hell. 

~~

All the way through dinner. The entire fucking time. All I can think about is fucking her. She does do me a small mercy, sitting down next to me and not across from me, so I don't have to face her head on. But she keeps putting her hand on my arm, on my leg, touching me whenever possible, giving me those big eyes like she does when she goes down on me. Fuck okay no I can’t think about that now. 

Her dad is talking about some business deal, or was it a new car he bought last week? Honestly, I have no idea. I can barely pay attention. Not with her next to me. They seem like okay people, a bit stuck up but hey I expected that. They seemed a little perplexed by my piercings, particularly the eyebrow ones, but apart from that. Well, and I have a sneaking suspicion they wish I actually was a dude, and not just a chick in a suit, but hey you can’t win them all right?

Fuck, Bonni's touching my leg again. I can’t look at her. I just look at her dad, and I'm so sure my face must look a picture right now but I'm fighting it so ridiculously hard. Nodding my head like I'm paying attention. And then his voice addresses me and I have to work even harder. "So Marceline, are you at college? What are you studying?"

"W-well, I uh, I'm uh studying philosophy right now. I'm in my second year." 

"Oh how interesting! I admit I don't know much about that subject. More of a logical, practical thinker myself. You know, more part of the real world." He laughs, and his wife laughs too. I force my lips into what I hope is a smile, murmuring something like an affirmation. 

Dick. Logical? Real world? Philosophy is the fucking basis of logic. What an idiot. I feel Bonni squeeze my leg and I shoot a look at her. She's looking at me apologetically, cheeks flushed slightly while her parents laugh as if they just heard the funniest fucking thing ever. Mr ''logical, practical thinker' then proceeds to launch back into some apparently equally hilarious story from a business meeting he had last week. 

Bonni's hand is still on my leg, and her thumb strokes over my thigh as if to say, not long now. Soon we'll be home and I can sit on your face. Wow no that was the worst possible thing to think of. Fuck what the fuck. I dig back into my weird shellfish pasta to try and distract myself from the ridiculously strong arousal coursing through me. 

~~

The entire night is pretty much more of the same. Bonni's parents teetering on the brink of bearable, and Bonni giving me side eyes and touching me under the table. I could cry when the evening is finally over and Bonni's dad pays the bill with, of course, a platinum credit card. I'd be lucky if I could even get a normal credit card at this point, let alone a fucking platinum. What the fuck is Bonni doing with me?

I push that thought out of my head as we say goodbye to her parents. "It was charming to meet you Marceline, absolutely charming. We're sure we'll be seeing much more of you in the future." Bonni's mother tells me, but I can tell she isn't quite being sincere. Her eyes aren't really looking at me, more like something just to the side of me. What a bitch. Can't even look me in the eye.

I thank them for the meal, Bonni kisses each of them, I receive a bone-crushing handshake from her dad and a pathetic air kiss from her mother, and then we're free. I heave an enormous sigh, and realise I feel like I've been holding my breath for the entire night. As soon as we're out of earshot Bonni turns to me, gripping my hand tighter. "Marcy, I'm so so sorry about them. They're just, they're-" She presses her lips together in a tight line. 

"Yeah nah it's- it's alright. It's who they are." I give her a weak smile. "And it's not like they’re not justified for seeing me the way they do, so…" I trail off, shrugging. 

Bonni stops then, holding my hand in an attempt to stop me as I try and keep walking. I mean, we're nearly at the van and I just wanna get home at this point. 

"Is that- is that what you really think?" She frowns as I just shrug again.

"Come off it Bon Bon. I'm not rich, I'm not all that smart, I don't-" I wave my free hand around, gesturing to the fancy restaurant. "I don't, fit in, with that whole world."

"Marceline." Bonni laughs, a breathless, humourless, disbelieving sort of laugh.

"What?" I scratch the back of my head, feeling self conscious with the way she's looking at me. 

"Marceline. You're the stupidest fucking person I've ever met. And I love you. So much. And I want to be with you, possibly for forever. And that’s a big deal, because I'm a scientist, and I'm not big on thinking about things like that. Things like forever. You know that. But I want to with you, because I want you around. I don’t care that you aren't rich, I couldn’t give less of a shit about money. And I don’t care that you don't fit in. Actually, no, I'm glad you don't fit in. I love you for you, because you’re weird and funny and lovely, because you're you."

About halfway through her rant my face splits open in what must be the goofiest fucking grin I've ever mustered up in my life. I rub a hand over my face, trying to dislodge it, but it isn't going anywhere. I give up, pull her towards me and kiss her, hard. And she kisses me back. I pull back after a few moments, leaning my forehead against hers. "How did I get so lucky? I love you Bonnibel."

"And I love you. Now let's go home. Kinda in the mood to maybe do that thing we've been talking about." And fuck me, that's it. I groan as I feel my knees go a bit weak and pull her to the van as she laughs and somehow manages to run to her door in those heels. 

The drive home is torturous. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bonni next to me, one hand twirling one of her curls, the other hand playing with the hem of her dress, slowly inching it upwards. It was already short to begin with, fuck. And then that hand is on my leg, and it takes everything I have to carry on driving. 

I grip the steering wheel tighter as she whispers in my ear, "Gonna be so good to you baby, gonna sit you down, stand in front of you, slide this dress down and show you what's underneath. You wanna see?" 

I stifle a moan, nodding vigorously. She keeps murmuring in my ear as her hand moves further and further up my leg, and she's toying with the fly of my trousers, and then she's pulling it down oh fuck. Her hand slides in and presses up against me. My eyes flutter closed, I can't help it. "Ah ah ah, eyes on the road." I flick them open again at her command, and she nods. "Good girl. Nearly there."

We finally drive up to our house and Bonni shoots out of her side almost as fast as I shoot out of mine, meeting in the middle of the porch stairs as we race up, hands linked. I rummage in my pocket for the key as we sprint up the steps, Bonni kisses my neck as I try and shove the key in the lock. Somehow I manage to get the door open and we fall inside. I think I kick it shut with my foot, but I can’t be sure. 

Bonni grabs my hand and leads me upstairs, still in her heels. We get to our bedroom and she pushes me down onto her reading chair by the window. Then she takes a few steps back, so I can see her. I can see her thinking, and she walks over to the stereo to switch it on, taking a moment that feels like an eternity to choose a song. My chest is heaving, the familiar twist of desire knotting up my insides. 

The music starts, and Bonni walks back over to where she was standing before. She moves her hips to the slow beat, hands slowly raising up above her head, before they trail back down her body. Fuck me. "Do you think I look nice tonight?" she asks me, and I nod furiously, yes, she looks amazing, incredible, perfect. "I wanna look good for you. Tell me?"

"You're- you're beautiful." She smiles and tilts her head back, her long hair falling to reach where I know her back dimples are as she dances slowly to the deep steady beat of the music. Her eyes meet mine, and I literally feel myself getting wetter as she sways her body.

She turns around then, looking over her shoulder at me, maintaining eye contact. Slowly, she slides one side of the dress down, revealing the soft pink skin of her arm, fingers brushing over it. The same for the other side. Then she bends over as she pulls the dress down over her ass and down her legs to pool at her ankles, revealing matching deep pink underwear. As she moves to stand upright she moves her hips a little more, fucking wiggling her ass. Fuck. If I wasn’t breathing hard enough before I definitely am now.

Bonni bites her lip as she turns around, stepping out of the dress as walks towards me. She sits in my lap, her back to me, moving against me, and I can't help but touch her waist as she grinds her ass against me. "It's all for you Marcy." I hear her murmur before she stands up, turns around, and sits in my lap. "It's all for you." 

I look at her, at her slightly smudged pink lipstick from where she must have brushed her hand against it, her pupils blown out wide, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip as she looks down at me. Damn. The smudged lipstick is getting to me. She's been so flawless all night, even through eating somehow everything stayed put. And now, because of me, she's coming undone. 

Fuck. I wanna smudge her makeup more. I want her to be a mess because of me. I reach my finger over to rub over her bottom lip, smudging the lipstick down her chin. Her tongue darts out again to lick at my finger, and then I slip it into her mouth, and fuck she's sucking on it. I feel heat curling, burning deep in my stomach, making it's way down, down. I groan, and she smirks at me, those big eyes never leaving mine.

She moves her hips against mine, still sucking on my finger. Her hands trail down my body, and she pulls my hand out of her mouth to drag a wet trail of her saliva down her body. "You have too many clothes on." she tells me, before she tugs at my suit jacket. "Off. Now."

I close my eyes and tilt my head back at her commanding tone, immediately moving to strip off my jacket while she undoes my tie quickly and effortless, leaning forwards to whisper in my ear again. "You looked so good tonight. You should wear suits more often honey." She rolls her hips against me. Hard. "Feel." And she pulls my hand up to her underwear. And she's so wet that my eyes widen and she giggles quietly. "Yeah. You gonna help me out with this, or…?"

I'm at a loss for words, as usual, so I just nod brainlessly and move my hand against her. She moans, already getting loud, although she bites her lip again to try and keep it in. it doesn’t work. Thank glob. I love hearing her. Her breasts push against my chest and she whimpers again at the friction. 

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath, pulling my hand out of her underwear so I can wrap my arms around her, bring her closer. I need to feel her closer. I run my hands down her sides and she shivers at my fingers tracing down, I can feel the heat of her body. And she still doesn't feel close enough. So I pull her closer, push her hips down and moan, finally. She gasps, rocking against me as I rock right back against her. 

"M-Marcy, I-I'm- Ah fuck-" I cut her off with a rough kiss as I palm one of her boobs, our mouths moving furiously, tongues dancing teeth clashing and neither of us care. It's raw need. I can feel it building. 

I can't stop the strangled whining noise that escapes from my throat as she pulls away. Bonni's moved to the side slightly, so she's straddling one of my thighs, and she's getting herself off on my leg. "M-Marcy, I-I'm yours." Her words send a thrill through me. She fists her hands in the now very crumpled white dress shirt I'm still wearing, mouth open, lost in the feeling the same way I'm now completely absorbed in watching her. 

When she does come her head tilts back and she puts a hand over her mouth. I tug it away quickly and I hear the end of the noise she makes. She sees me panting desperately and she moves closer and presses her hand against my crotch, pushing me even further, right over the edge. My hands are still on her so there's nothing to muffle the noises I make as I'm pulled under, and as my eyes flutter open once it passes Bonni's smiling at me. She kisses my cheek and buries her face in my hair. "Love you."

"Love you too princess." I murmur into her chest, before I start placing small soft kisses across the bare skin I find there. I can't help myself, I'm fucking insatiable. 

Bonni laughs, and I feel it in her chest. "Hmm, still not had enough?" 

"C'mon, you know me. Never gonna say no." 

She laughs some more, pulling back to stand up, taking one of my hands in hers. "Anything for you. Think you can stand? Don't think I'm done with you quite yet creampuff." She bites her lip as she pulls me to my feet, smirking at me, before gasping as I suddenly lurch up and push her backwards down on the bed, me straddling her now. 

"I think I can handle it."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry kinda had to get this out of my system ahahaha i hope it wasn't too cringey, i'm still kinda working on my sex scenes and stufffff


End file.
